Ambre
by Etrelley
Summary: La lueur ambre du soleil couchant ne faisait que lui rappeler celle de ses yeux, et ça le tuait. One-Shot


Bonjour à tous :)

Je reviens enfin, avec une courte fanfiction sur 07-Ghost, l'un de mes manga préférés.

L'ayant relu récemment et étant en plein écumage des fanfictions le concernant (surtout anglophones, parce-que y'a pas grand chose en francophone), j'ai eu l'envie d'écrire. J'en ai d'autre en tête, et je ne sais si je vais les écrire, mais celle-ci est faite, c'est déjà ça ^^

Comme pour bien des choses, 07-Ghost ne m'appartient pas, sinon il y aurait bien plus de Yaoi, Mikage ne mourrait pas, Tiashe serait en vie et Frau ne serait pas condamné à devenir le successeur de Verloren (parce-que c'est juste trop triste :'( ). Et l'anime n'aurait jamais existé. Ou alors j'aurais forcé le réalisateur à lire le manga avant, parce-que là 'est du foutage de gueule !

Et oui je spoil, mais si vous êtes ici c'est que vous avez lu, et si non, honte à vous ! Nan réellement, j'ai pas dit grand chose et si les mangas fr sont dur à trouver (j'ai été choquée de voir la collection complète chez le Japanim de St Brieuc, quand on voit qu'ils sont en rupture de stock partout et se vendent entre 10 et 90€ le tome sur le net selon les tomes), il existe des sites où vous pouvez trouver tous les scans.

Mais je divague (vague), revenons-en à nos fantômes.

C'est une écriture un peu particulière je pense, qui se focalise peu sur la réalité et sur les sens tels que la vue et l'ouïe, mais plutôt sur l'intériorité et les sentiments, vous êtes prévenus !

C'est du Mikage/Teito, donc orienté Yaoi, mais vu le vague de la description, seul les références à l'histoire et la couleur des yeux de Mikage peuvent vous l'indiquer. En clair, même si vous n'aimez pas le genre, il est ici si peu mit en avant que ça pourrait ne pas vous gêner, mais à vous de voir. de toute manière, vous connaissez la sortie.

Bonne lecture à tous :)

* * *

 **Ambre**

Il haletait.

De chaleur, de désir, de douleur, de peur, de tristesse ? Il ne savait pas… plus…

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il avait besoin d'oxygène, de _son_ oxygène. Mais ça lui était refusé. Il agonisait à chaque minute, à chaque seconde qui passait, à chaque inspiration qu'il prenait. Il cherchait son air, mais, inlassablement, ça lui était refusé. Inlassablement, tous les regards lui disaient que c'était impossible.

Alors il agonisait, il ardait de cette douce chaleur, la seule chose qu'il lui ai laissé. Une chaleur qui partait de son cœur meurtrit, se diffusant en incendiant son corps, tannant son âme. Et elle montait, montait encore, brulant ses yeux, dévorant son esprit, calcinant son crâne.

Il n'aurait jamais cru que cette chaleur, si douce chaleur, qu'il avait tant aimé et cherché autre fois, cette tendre chaleur… puisse à ce point être insupportable.

Perdu dans son esprit ruiné, il ne savait plus qui il était. Le temps et le lieu même lui paraissaient inconnus. Est-ce qu'un jour s'était écoulé ? Un mois ? Une semaine ? Ou n'était-ce finalement qu'une heure ? Il ne savait pas. Mais il savait qu'il saurait, quand tout cela serait terminer, quand la chaleur refluerait.

Il agonisait en permanence, toujours à la recherche de cet oxygène si précieux. Chaque jour, chaque seconde.

Mais la chaleur, elle, ne venait que lorsqu'il ne parvenait plus à la refluer, que lorsque son esprit ne parvenait plus à être vide de ces fugaces sensations. Celles de ses mains, de sa peau, de ses lèvres…

Que lorsque la lumière, au point du jour, prenait cette teinte ambrée, diffusant ces rayons d'or au travers de sa fenêtre, changeant le blanc des murs et des draps, lui faisant douter de leur pureté cassante originelle.

Cette couleur ambre, si belle, si chaude. Comme ses yeux. Elle… non, ils… le faisaient juste devenir fou. Cette couleur le réconfortait autant qu'elle le peinait. Il n'arrivait plus à se retrouver dans la valse d'émotions et de sensations qui étreignaient son âme. Il brulait autant qu'il fondait.

Haine, tristesse, culpabilité, colère, trahison, réconfort, bonheur, amour…

Amour.

« _Je t'aime »_ lui avaient chanté ses lèvres.

« _Je t'aime ! »_ lui avaient crié ses mains.

« _Je t'aime… »_ lui avait-il murmuré.

Et de son sourire, il l'avait embrassé. Embrasé. Et ses paumes caressant ses joues lui avaient fait voir, pendant un bref instant, la beauté que pouvait avoir ce monde. Et ses yeux, si doux, si pleins d'émotions, si pleins d'amour, et pourtant d'une telle clarté. Ils étaient si lumineux qu'ils éclairaient son monde à eux seuls, repoussant l'immonde obscurité de son être. Ils étaient si purs qu'ils parvenaient à lui faire oublier l'horrifique couleur pourpre de ses mains.

« _Je t'aime… »_ avait-il répété.

Et il l'avait écouté, il avait bu ses paroles comme l'on boit celles d'un messie. Mais jamais il n'avait répondu. Il l'avait embrassé, il l'avait chéri, il avait répondu à ses appels. Mais jamais il n'avait répondu, jamais il n'avait prononcé ces trois mots. Il n'avait pas le droit de l'entacher ainsi, pas le droit de l'attacher à lui par de tels mots, comme lui l'était par les siens.

Lui était libre, il était le ciel, le soleil or qui faisait briller ses cheveux.

Il l'adorait, comme l'effigie du monde qu'il était pour lui. Il était le seul qui le faisait rire, qui se concernait de son bonheur, qui l'aimait.

Mais il le savait, toute chose qui brillait à ses yeux disparaissait.

Alors il n'avait rien dit, rien répondu. Car s'il ne le disait pas, alors ce sentiment flou mais si fort n'existerait pas vraiment. Et ce qui n'existait pas ne pouvait être perdu, n'est-ce pas ? Et sans perte, la douleur n'existe pas.

Alors il ne lui avait jamais dit « je t'aime ». Et il n'avait jamais perdu cet amour. Il n'avait jamais souffert de celui-ci.

Mais sans même exister, il avait grandi, s'était inscrit dans chaque pore de sa peau, dans chaque cellule de son être.

Mais il avait eu raison, il n'avait jamais perdu l'amour. Et pourtant il avait si tort de croire que sans le perdre il ne pourrait avoir mal. Au contraire, aujourd'hui c'était lui qui le brulait, qui le tuait par son existence. Parce-qu'aujourd'hui, il n'y avait plus personne pour répondre à ses demandes, plus personne pour contenter son désir et son esprit, plus personne pour lui dire « je t'aime ».

Parce-qu'il avait naïvement cru, malgré ses peurs, que la clarté ambre de ses yeux ne pourrait jamais s'éteindre. Comme le Dieu immortel à son cœur à qui elle appartenait.

Et il regrettait, oui il regrettait de ne rien avoir exprimer, de n'avoir jamais murmuré ses sentiments. Peut-être ainsi se seraient-ils diffusés dans l'air. Peut-être auraient-ils pris moins de place, et appuieraient moins fort sur sa cage thoracique.

Mais cette douleur refluerait, il le savait, elle redeviendrait bientôt ce poids sourd sur son âme. Ce poids qu'il traine comme son pire péché la journée durant. Et elle exploserait de nouveau à la lumière or du soleil couchant, lui faisant à nouveau perdre ses sens.

Mais pour l'heure, la clarté ambre déclinait, laissant petit à petit place à l'obscurité froide où courrait la mort.

Tout comme celle de ses yeux.

[FIN]

* * *

Eh bien voilà, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? :) N'hésitez pas à me donner votre opinion.

Quelques précisions :

Au cas ou vous auriez un manque de compréhension avec certains termes (je sais que je parle et écrit parfois avec des mots plus anciens ou moins courants), "ardait" vient du verbe "ardre" qui est un synonyme de bruler (d'ailleurs vous connaissez surement le mot "ardant"), "tannant" est le participe présent de tanner (ce que je suis en train de faire si vous connaissez déjà les mots lol). Je ne pense pas qu'il y ai plus.

Si c'est parfois flou sur qui fait quoi, de un c'est normal, Teito est pas vraiment en état de penser correctement, et de deux, n'hésitez pas à me demander si vous voulez vraiment savoir.

Eh bien c'est tout je pense, donc à la prochaine :D


End file.
